<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catharsis And Control by SunshineAndBunnies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908006">Catharsis And Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndBunnies/pseuds/SunshineAndBunnies'>SunshineAndBunnies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Caring Dom Five, Catharsis, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spanking, lots of them - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndBunnies/pseuds/SunshineAndBunnies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanya needs catharsis.<br/>Five needs control.<br/>Spanking one-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catharsis And Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly, this was almost too personal to post. This can be read as Fiveya or just as siblings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five was wide awake. It was exactly 4:03 (He would know. He’s checked three times), and he couldn’t sleep.</p><p>A good thing, too. Not five minutes later there was a knock at his door. Only one sibling ever visited him this late, and usually only for one reason. Vanya. He untangled himself quickly, not wanting her to be exposed to the hallway cameras any longer than usual. Some of their siblings knew what they did, but he prayed Reginald never found out. </p><p>He opened the door to a disheveled looking Vanya. She was in the white academy pyjamas. Her hair looked messed up, like she’d tossed around for hours. Five hoped he looked a little better. </p><p>Closing the door behind herself, she said, “Five, I-I need it. Please.”</p><p>He nodded in understanding. “Give me your hand, Vanya.”</p><p>She offered him her hand, and he took it in his own. In a flash, they were across the building. What they did wasn’t quiet. They needed to be as far away from the other residents of the mansion as they could. They landed in a sparse guest bedroom. There was a bed in the corner with a nightstand and a lap. A window looked out from the other side of the room. </p><p>Five let go of her hand and turned on the lap. He guided her to sit beside him on the bed. He didn’t have much patience with anyone except Vanya. For her, he would make an exception. “You want to talk about it first?”</p><p>She shook her head. Tonight must be really bad. Vanya had tried to explain it to him before. She said that when her emotions got too strong, she couldn’t let them go. Neither of them knew if it was because of her powers, but Five wouldn’t let his sister and best friend suffer needlessly. This was the only way, she said, that she had found to cope. </p><p>“Alright, Vanya, then let’s get started.” He moved back so the bend of his knees made contact with the edge of the bed. She looked at him from beneath her hair nervously. He gave her a comforting smile, and she relaxed slightly. Five placed a hand on her back and guided her over his lap. </p><p>He let his hands rest on her back, talking to her softly. “Good. That’s good. Everything's going to be okay. I’m going to take care of you. Okay?”</p><p>She nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>He took a deep breath. Getting started was usually the hardest part. He had to be careful, measure just how much she needed. </p><p>Vanya liked it over Five’s lap. She felt warm and safe. While a significant threat was posed to her ass, there was no threat of judgment. Vanya could talk or cry about anything, and Five wouldn’t treat her differently in the morning. There was also the physical constant. No one really touched Vanya except Grace, and here she was promised at least an hour of Five’s touch, whether it was a firm spanking or being gently held. </p><p>Five always started with a warm up. She hadn’t known what to think of it at first, but she realized now that she needed it. It helped her remember that it wasn’t a punishment, </p><p>That’s what he was doing now. Delieving light slaps to her bottom, not nearly hard enough to sting. Only a light pressure. She could feel the tension slowly slipping away. It would be a while before she was where she wanted to be, but this was a good start. He rubbed her back in circles, murmuring to her. “Nothing’s going to happen to you. You’re safe. This’ll be over before you know it, and I’ll hold you for as long as you like. Does that sound alright?”</p><p>He stopped, laying his hand on her lower back. He wanted an answer, she realized. “Yes, Five.”</p><p>They had tried using titles before, like ‘SIr’ or ‘Daddy’, but it hadn’t felt right. Daddy grossed them both out, considering their dad was in the same house. Sir felt too detached. </p><p>Vanya knew that he was going to begin spanking her in earnest. She was not disappointed. His hand came down on her left cheek, harder than before, but not nearly with all of his strength. He was methodical with everything. </p><p>Vanya couldn’t help but flinch. It hurt, and even though she’d been prepared, the pain was always a little surprising. Five noticed and resumed rubbing her back, “I’ve got you, don’t worry.”</p><p>She lay still after that, feeling the strikes build in intensity. After every few he’d stop to rub away the string, checking in on her. Five was always careful to make sure the spanking was having the desired effect on her. </p><p>Both of them wanted her to be sobbing by the end. It was how it worked for her. The pain, mixed with Five’s gentle comfort, allowed her to let go of control. She didn’t need to keep her emotions in check. </p><p>For Five, he needed the control. That was what he got out of their arrangement. Watching Vanya willingly lay herself over his lap, trusting him completely, made him feel powerful. More than anything, though, it made him feel needed. Although she loved her other siblings, she would never ask any of them to help her like this. It was too private. </p><p>After a few minutes had passed, Five decided it was time to pull her pants down. On most nights, it wouldn’t be long before she started to cry. Tonight, however, seemed different. Five guessed he would need to be much more persistent. </p><p>“Okay, Vanya, lift your hips up a little bit. There, just like that.” She was only wearing thin cotton pyjama pants, so it didn’t take much tugging to get them off. He slid the waistband to her knees, examining his work so far. A light pink was visible around the edges of her panties. He breathed a silent sigh of relief. </p><p>Even though Five was careful, he always worried that he would hurt her. Vanya could safeword out any time she wanted, and she was well aware that not using a safeword correctly would result in the termination of their agreement. But Five still liked to be sure. </p><p>He spanked her harder, not stopping as often to rub at the stinging skin. He started at the top of her ass, moving down to her thighs. He paid special attention to her sit spots, hitting them at random intervals. He knew that was especially painful. </p><p>He stopped after roughly fifteen slaps, leaning down to look at her face. “Hey, how are you doing?”</p><p>She sniffled. There were tears in her eyes, but she was much farther from breaking than usual. He stroked her hair back, waiting for an answer. </p><p>“I-It feels harder to cry this time. I can’t.” </p><p>He continued to play with her hair, reassuring her softly, “Yes, you can. What would help?”</p><p>“Can you, um, hold my wrist down?”</p><p>She moved her hand behind her back, showing him how she wanted to be pinned. He understood quickly, and he wouldn’t lie, he liked the suggestion. He could press her down with his left hand and spank with his right. It gave him more control. He moved his hand to her wrist, pushing down and stroking the skin with his thumb. Offering comfort constantly was crucial to making this work. </p><p>Five pulled down her underwear, where it joined her pants at her knees. </p><p>The first few times they’d done this, she’d been shy about exposing herself. Now she barely noticed, aside from the heightened pain. Five’s hand pinning her down felt good, reassuring. Her bottom stung wildly, but that felt nice, too. It hurt immensely, but the pain meant she could let go. </p><p>She felt his hand leave her back, but didn’t brace herself. It worked more quickly if she relaxed. His hand came down in a stinging arc, It didn’t stop, and her eyes welled up. She cried, whimpering slightly, but he didn’t stop. He knew that he had to push her over the edge. </p><p>Several smacks later, she was still wasn’t there. “Five.”</p><p>He stopped immediately. She turned her upper body to look at him. “It’s not working. I know we haven't tried it before, but do you think… We could try the hairbrush?”</p><p>They’d discussed implements before. Before now, Vanya hadn’t wanted to try them. She liked the connection to Five that came with his hands. It was much more personal. </p><p>Five studied her. He definitely wouldn’t use it if he wasn’t absolutely sure that she wanted it. It was new territory. <em> It has to be charted eventually, </em>he thought. </p><p>“If you’re sure that’s what you want. Here, stand up, I’ll blink into your room and grab it.”</p><p>She slid off of his lap, pulling her clothes up. Laying still with her pants and underwear around her knees was one thing, but walking around was another. </p><p>He was only gone for a minute or so, long enough for Vanya to assess herself. Her ass burned, and turning slightly, she could see it was well on its way to a deep red color. It would hurt miserably in the morning, but she’d feel better. Happier. </p><p>Five reappeared in front of her, wooden hairbrush in hand. Settling himself on the bed, he pulled her back over his knee. He laughed lightly to himself. “I didn’t say you could pull these back up,” He said, tugging her clothes down again. </p><p>Nothing in his tone was threatening. She liked his voice. It was soothing, it meant security. She smiled to herself. “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright, Vanya. Because we haven’t used this before, I’m only going to give you ten.” He pressed the makeshift paddle to her backside for emphasis. “I want you to count for me, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, Five.”</p><p>Making Vanya count allowed him to keep better track of her emotional state. However, she needed buildup and coaxing, too. Counting the entire spanking wouldn’t be feasible. </p><p>He brought the brush down, landing firmly on her right cheek. He watched the flesh warp around the wood briefly. It was mesmerizing, in a way. </p><p>“One." </p><p>“That’s good, Vanya, you’re doing good.”</p><p>“Two.” There was a slight tremble to his voice. <em> Finally, </em> he thought, <em> It’s working. </em>He struck a third time, landing on a sit spot. She hissed. </p><p>“Th-Three.”</p><p>“There you go. Just keep counting.”</p><p>“Four. Five, Six.”</p><p>She squirmed, a sure sign that he was hitting her pain threshold. It wouldn’t be much longer. The last four, he decided, would be harder than the rest. He put most of his strength into his swings. </p><p>“S-Seven. Eight! Nine!”</p><p>She cried out the numbers. There was an unmistakable wobble to her voice. He swung the hairbrush, spanking her solidly across the center of her ass. </p><p>“Ten!”</p><p>He threw the hairbrush aside, rubbing at her back. “Good job, Vanya. You took that well. I’m proud. Can you sit up for me?”</p><p>She moved into a sitting position on his lap, tears streaming down her face. “There, that’s right. Just cry. Everything’s okay.”</p><p>Slipping a hand into her hair, he pressed her face into his chest. He rocked her back and forth, speaking quietly to her. </p><p>The first time he’d spanked her, Five hadn’t known what to expect. Definitely not outright sobbing. He’d been as gentle as he knew how, but it had caught him off guard. Now he was better prepared. He kept the nightstand stocked with lotion to help with the sting, and he’d cuddle her for as long as he could get away with. </p><p>Vanya cried into his shoulder for several minutes. It was cathartic, to release her emotions like this with someone she trusted. Someone who would hold her and keep her safe, at least here, in this room. </p><p>When her sobs had quieted down, he pulled a tissue out of the box resting on the nightstand. “Hey, let me see your face. It’ll only be a second.” </p><p>She pulled back, and he dabbed at the tears tracks making a home on her face. She sniffled, and his heart ached. “Hush, it’s okay. We’re both okay. Now, I wouldn’t mind cuddling myself, but we have to get some lotion on that or it’ll be even more sore in the morning.”</p><p>She nodded, wiping away a stray tear. “Okay.”</p><p>She laid down in the position she was in earlier, only this time without the promise of a spanking. Five squeezed a generous amount into his hands, not bothering to rub it between his palms before applying. The cold would help soothe the sting. </p><p>She jumped slightly when his hand made contact with her bottom. “Sorry. Just the cold.”</p><p>“You don’t need to apologize for anything, Vanya. I did just spank you.” Five injected a little humor into his voice. He had to be especially careful with her during aftercare.</p><p>“I know. But sometimes it feels like I need to say sorry for being around. You know, with the way they treated me. And sometimes still do.”</p><p>His siblings had made an honest effort to be nicer to Vanya since they’d started over. He would give them that. But his throat tightened with anger when he thought about what had happened to her when he wasn't there. They hadn’t included her in anything. He’d never forgive himself for the part he played in it, even before he time travelled. </p><p>He drew his attention back to the task at hand, massaging the moisturizer in. “I know, and I’m sorry about that. All of it. But you don’t ever have to apologize for existing. Not to me or anyone else.”</p><p>When he’d finished up, he urged her to stand. He pulled her underwear and pants back up. Five moved to covers aside, allowing the both of them to slip into the small bed. It was clearly meant for one person, but they’d make due. </p><p>“Come here. We’ve still got an hour and a half before time to wake up. I’ll get you up when it’s time.”</p><p>She snuggled into his chest, exhausted and content. While she slept, he dreamed of a day when they wouldn’t have to sneak back into their own beds. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ironically, I think writing this was cathartic. Leave a comment if you liked it, please</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>